Ling Tong and Sun Shang Xiang
by OncExUpoNxAxNightwisH
Summary: 'I'm dying.'No you're not.' 'Yes I am.' He snapped. 'I'm dying a slow horrible death from the incurable disease known as boredom.' Tong's on the long and boring road to recovery, but with friends around, hopefully it won't be too boring. R&R please :D
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this took way longer than I originally planned it too :/... and I'm still not finished... But since I've long finished the first few chapters, I decided to give you all the full new version of the first chapter :D**

**Well, it starts out kinda similar to the original one, but quite a few things are different and after the first chapter, it doesn't really seem to be like the first version at all :/... Oh well, I prefer this version a lot, and since quite a few people seemed to like the old version (even though I hated it) you all should like this one, because (in my opinion) it's written way better. **

**Well enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ling Tong sighed, closing his eyes, blocking the view of the vast sparkling lake in front of him. Some people might enjoy been able to stand out looking at a lake for hours, but not Tong. For him, this was really boring; he just wanted the fighting to start already so that he could go home. You see, recently Ling Tong and his father Ling Cao joined Wu and are currently out at Xia Kou ready to face Huang Zu and his army.

"You know, you're not going to do a very good job at being a sentry if you keep your eyes closed."

Tong's eyes snapped open as he jumped in fright. Slowly he turned to the source of the voice and saw Zhou Yu standing there accompanied by his wife Xiao Qiao.

"I only had them closed for like, a second…yeah a second!" Tong lied.

Xiao's cute little smile turned upside down, she placed on hand on her hip and used her other hand to point at Tong. Then she put on her best glare (not a very good one, but…).

"You're not a very good liar you know. Even if we didn't see that your eyes were closed for longer than a second, like you said. We'd still be able to tell cause you're a _really _crappy liar."

"Have you been watching me!" Tong pouted.

Xiao placed the hand that she had been using to point at Tong on her other hip and began nodding vigorously, making her look like a bobble head caught in an earthquake. It's amazing that her neck didn't break, it's probably used to the strain.

"Yep! We have to keep on eye on the newbies ya know." Xiao said, once she stopped nodding at took up just smiling brightly at him instead.

"Newbie! How-"

"As much as I hate to break up this little discussion, our Lord has been calling everyone in for a few minutes." Yu interrupted.

Tong and Xiao stopped their bickering with sheepish looks on their faces. Yu rolled his eyes and turned around, walking to where Sun Quan was stationed. Xiao stuck her tongue out at Tong and skipped after her husband. Tong rolled his eyes and stomped after them. They walked up to where Sun Quan was standing on a platform before his troops. Quan opened his mouth and began addressing the troops, Tong knew that he was supposed to be listening, but Quan's voice was sounding really monotone and boring. It was really hard to concentrate on what he was saying. Eventually he stopped talking and Tong hadn't been listening to word he said, too busy thinking about how much he wanted to kill the bug buzzing around his father's head. The buzzing sounded really loud to him; he was surprised that Ling Cao hadn't done something to shut it up yet. The crowd dispersed to go to their stations and get ready for the upcoming battle. Tong, not sure where he was supposed to be going, just stood there like an idiot, scratching his head in confusion. Maybe he could just follow someone else in hopes that he was going in the right direction. Ling Cao looked over at his son and sighed, shaking his head. Bloody idiot…

"Son, you're with me, come on." Ling Cao called, waving him over.

Tong, miraculously understanding the gesture wandered over to his father and followed him to the west side of the battlefield. The battle was passing seemingly slowly as Tong swung his nunchucks around, whacking various enemy soldiers to death. It really sucked; the enemy was so weak and not very skilful either. Tong lifted his right leg, successfully kicking an enemy in the chest and sending him flying backwards into his allies. A huge ship appeared along the river, making its way to where Tong and his father were. Tong watched the ship, wondering whether or not it was an ally or an enemy. He kept his eyes on the ship, but continued whacking various soldiers, allies and enemies alike. But he really didn't give a damn, probably because he was too busy watching the large scary ship that was making him shit his pants; but he probably wouldn't have really cared if he did know. Probably would've claimed that they got in his way and it wasn't his fault in the slightest. The sound of bells filled the air as a wild looking man with tattoos covering his arms and torso and bells attached to his waist. Jumped off the ship, landing in the water with a splash, the man didn't seem to care about his now wet shoes and pant bottoms and took up killing as many red clad soldiers as he could. Tong took his eyes off the man, concentrating on the enemies in front of him as he slowly made his way over to the man. Hearing a cry of pain, Tong looked up to see his father fall before the man, blood pouring out of his wound. Anger boiled inside Tong as he charged towards the man, yelling in anger.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The man mocked, dodging Tong's attack.

"Murderer!" Tong yelled, charging towards the man again.

The man stepped to side, successfully dodging Tong's attack again. "Whoa, don't you know who you're fighting?"

"The man who killed my father!" Tong growled through clenched teeth before charging at the man once again.

"Well yes, but you are fighting the Great Gan Ning, ex-pirate, currently under the employ of Huang Zu." Gan Ning said, raising his sword and resting it on his shoulder.

"I don't care who you are! You are the man who murdered my father and for that you shall pay! Pay with your life!" Tong growled, raising his nunchucks and charging again.

Gan Ning lowered his sword to block the attack. Tong continued his attack, relentlessly swinging his nunchucks at Gan Ning in vain as he tried to hit him. Gan Ning was very skilled and easily dodged and blocked every one of Tong's attacks. Getting annoyed at Tong, Gan Ning decided to turn the tables and began attacking Tong, easily making his nunchucks fly from his hands. Tong watched in shock as his nunchucks flew over Gan Ning's head and landed behind him and fell to his knees in defeat.

"Fine, you win. Now kill me." Tong said, bowing his head shame and getting ready for the blow.

"Nah, I'm not gonna kill you." Gan Ning said, resting his sword on his shoulder again. "Come on men!" He called as he quickly walked back towards his ship.

Tong raised his head, looking at the retreating man sail away in confusion, thinking. Why didn't he kill me?

The rest of the battle passed slowly for Ling Tong. Everything appeared blurry, but he still continued fighting, acting like a robot on the battlefield. They eventually won the battle and killed Huang Zu, but the win felt empty due to the loss of Ling Cao. Tong moped around the castle, not doing much when they arrived back in Jian Ye. Sun Shang Xiang, who he had befriended before he left to go fight at Xia Kou, tried to console him. But her efforts were in vain. Tong just continued to mope around the castle, not wanting to talk to anyone and snapping at anyone who said something to him. Shang Xiang wondered exactly what was on his mind, when she questioned it; majority people just said that it was his father's death. But she was sure that there was something else bothering him. Sure that something else had happened during that battle that was annoying him. Tong paced the castle, not sure where he was going and not really caring either.

"Why didn't he kill me?" Tong muttered under his breath.

He had asked himself that question a dozen times since they had gotten back to Jian Ye. Why did he take his father's life, but then spare his? It just didn't make any sense. He had the opportunity right then and there, but let him live. Tong wished that he could see Gan Ning again, not only to make him pay for taking his father's life, but to question him as to why he spared his. If only he knew that he would be seeing Gan Ning sooner than he intended.

* * *

"You want me to hire you after you worked for Huang Zu, the man responsible for my fathers death and after you killed one of my top officers?" Sun Quan questioned the man before him.

"Yes, I hope you will. Lord Sun Quan."

Sun Quan rested his chin on his hand, looking down at the man before him with a penetrating gaze. Zhou Yu, who was standing beside Sun Quan, leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"My Lord, he would be a very good addition to the officers of Wu. I have heard great things about him; they say that he is very strong and skilled."

Sun Quan nodded, agreeing to what Zhou Yu was saying.

"Alright, Zhou Yu has made a very good point. You would be a great addition to the warriors of Wu and in helping us unifying the land under our rule."

He lowered his hand from his chin and looked over at Zhou Yu. Understanding what his lord was silently asking him, he nodded his head. Sun Quan then turned his head to look at Lu Meng and Zhou Tai who were standing on his other side. Both also understood what was been asked and nodded their heads in agreement. Sun Quan then looked back at the man and gave him a small smile.

"Well then, welcome to Wu Gan Ning."

Gan Ning smiled and bowed before his new lord.

"Thank you Lord Sun Quan."

Sun Quan waved some servants over.

"I want you to prepare a room for Gan Ning." Sun Quan told them.

The servants nodded their heads and bowed before exiting the room to fulfil their orders. Sun Quan turned to Gan Ning and stood up from his throne.

"Now if you'll come with us, we'll show you around the castle."

* * *

Ling Tong lounged on the grass in the courtyard, thinking about how he would kill the man that murdered his father, if he ever saw him again. Tong's lips curled up in satisfaction, as he imaged him hacking the man to pieces.

"Tong!" A voice called, interrupting his 'wonderful' daydream.

Ling Tong opened his eyes to the blaring sun, squinting in the light, trying to focus on the woman who so rudely interrupted his daydream.

"What do you want?" He asked, glaring up Sun Shang Xiang.

"Quan wants everyone to go to the meeting room; he has someone he wants everyone to meet." Shang Xiang said, as she offered him a hand up.

Tong sat up, grasped her hand and hauled himself to his feet.

"Why? Did he finally get a woman?" Tong asked, as he followed Shang Xiang into the castle.

"Oh, haha." Shang Xiang said dryly, smirking at Tong's comment.

Together, the two of them walked through the palace corridors towards the meeting room. They entered the meeting room, finding that they were the last ones to arrive. Shang Xiang grabbed hold of Tong's wrist and dragged to the two empty seats in between Lu Xun and Huang Gai. Shang Xiang dropped her hold on Tong's wrist and took a seat next to Huang Gai at the large wooden rectangular table, while Tong took the seat beside Xun.

"Ok then, everyone is here." Sun Quan said, clapping his hands together. "Well, you should all know that reason why I've called you all here. There is someone I'd like you all to meet."

They all looked towards Quan in anticipation, with the exception of Zhou Yu, Lu Meng and Zhou Tai.

"I would like you all to formally meet our newest recruit." Quan said, gesturing towards the door.

Ling Tong turned his head to look at the door as he heard it creak open. The door opened fully and revealed the man on the other side, causing Tong's eyes to harden into a glare.

"Everybody, I'd like you too meet Gan Ning."

* * *

**Yeah, it's kinda short, but it's still good, right? **

**Well review please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here I am with chapter 2 :)**

**Just because I forgot to add this in the first chapter: **

**Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, do not own Dynasty Warrior, it is the property of Koei. If I did, why would I be wasting my time writing fanfiction?**

**Well enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2

Gan Ning entered the room, smiling at everyone. Tong looked at the man, looking at his smug smile; though he was the only one who thought that his smile was smug. Shang Xiang looked over at Tong when she heard a strangled growling noise come from his direction and raised her eyebrows in confusion at his glare. Ning noticed Tong glaring at him and his smile faltered slightly for about a second.

"Gan Ning please take a seat next to Zhou Yu." Quan said, gesturing to the empty seat.

Zhou Yu waved him over and Ning sat in the empty seat between Yu and Xun.

"Well now that that's over with, on to some different matters. I have been informed that someone or something has been stealing Da and Xiao's flowers…"Quan stared, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. They were just flowers!

"If anyone knows anything about their disappearance, please report to either Da, Xiao or myself…Thank-you, you may go now." Quan said, sounding very dispassionate.

* * *

Tong was lying on his bed, scowling. He huffed and crossed his arms across his chest tightly. Why did Gan Ning have to join them? Why? Tong turned his head to his door as he heard it open and saw Shang Xiang walk into the room followed closely by Xun.

"So…how are you Tong?" Shang Xiang asked, taking a seat on a Tong's bed.

"I hate Gan Ning and I hate your brother." Tong grumbled in reply.

"You can't hate Lord Sun Quan." Xun interjected, frowning at Tong.

"I don't care what you say, I hate him." Tong said, deepening his scowl.

If his arms weren't already folded across his chest, he'd do that now.

Xun sighed and took a seat next to Shang Xiang.

"I hate both of them. He sent me to my room!" Tong cried, raising his arms dramatically, causing both Shang Xiang and Xun to roll their eyes at him.

"He sent me to my room like he's my parent or something! He's not even that much older than me!"

"Well you did start that fight with Ning." Shang Xiang interjected.

"You're calling him Ning! You can't be on a given name basis with him!" Tong cried, sitting up and glaring at Shang Xiang.

"Well I could call him Xingba, but I decided to be nicer to you." Shang Xiang said, rolling her eyes.

"Why Xingba?" Tong asked, tilting his head to the side.

"It's his style name dummy." Shang Xiang said.

"Oh, right…"

"Also, Lord Sun Quan is about seven years older then you. In my opinion that is quite a bit." Xun pointed out.

"Shut up and stop calling him Lord Sun Quan. You don't have to be formal all the time, especially when the person you're talking about isn't even here." Tong said, glaring at Xun.

"I'm been polite, unlike you." Xun snapped.

"He's not even here to know if you're been polite anyway!" Tong cried.

"Shut up both you, who even cares anyway." Shang Xiang snapped at them, looking between the two. "Anyway, back to the conversation. Tong, you started that fight with Ning and you know it."

"Nuh uh! He started it!" Tong cried. "I'll even tell you the story to prove it."

Shang Xiang and Xun opened their mouths to object, but before they could Tong started his story. They decided to be nice and let Tong tell his story.

"So there I was, walking through the castle. Minding my own business and trying to forget that fact that the man that brutally murdered my father is living in the very same castle that I am…" Tong began, his scowl deepening as he said the last part.

"I had stopped to look out the window cause I'd noticed how beautiful the sky was looking, not a cloud was in sight, the birds were-"

"Tong just get on with it!" Shang Xiang interrupted.

"It's my story and I'll tell it how I want to." Tong replied, glaring at Shang Xiang.

"Fine, just get on with it." Shang Xiang sighed.

"I would if you stopped interrupting me." Tong snapped.

Shang Xiang rolled her eyes and raised her hands, mocking surrender.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." Tong said, glaring at Shang Xiang. "I was looking out the window when suddenly I was pushed to the ground. I looked up to see the violent pirate-"

"Ex-pirate actually." Xun interjected.

"Would you two stop interrupting me!" Tong cried, throwing his arms in the air.

Shang Xiang and Xun looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, back to the story. I looked up to see the violent _pirate _smirking down at me. He laughed his horrible mocking laugh and kicked me, making me roll across the floor. But before he got to me, I stood up and began fighting back. We then crashed through the window onto the garden bed, luckily we were on the first floor; and began wrestling each other, trying to gain the upper hand." Tong continued, acting out the scenes, badly. "We fighting, punching and kicking each other when Sun Quan walked into the courtyard along with Zhou Tai and demanded to know what was going on. We both got to our feet and just when I was about to explain what was going on, Gan Ning interrupted and accused me of attacking him and pushing him through the window! Bloody Sun Quan of course believed him and then sent me to my room as if I'm his child! So there you have it." Tong finished, sitting down on his bed next to Shang Xiang.

"Of course Tong, but you're forgetting that we were both there. Just about everyone was there and you weren't in one of the corridors on the first floor." Xun said.

"Yeah, you were in the hall, eating breakfast and Quan let Ning sit down in your father's old place and you lost it, leapt over the table towards Ning and then proceeded in trying to gouge his eyes out with your spoon." Shang Xiang finished.

Tong frowned at them, his story was way better.

"And I would've succeeded too if it wasn't for your bloody brother yelling at me to stop and Huang Gai for lifting me up and carrying me away."

"That was pretty funny." Shang Xiang commented, laughing with Xun.

"No it wasn't! It was annoying and it damaged my pride." Tong snapped, pouting.

Shang Xiang and Xun rolled their eyes at him, as if his pride really matters.

"Don't pout, you look stupid." Shang Xiang said, making Tong glare at her.

"At least I look better than you do! With your short hair, if it wasn't for your giant rack, I'd think you were a man!" Tong snapped.

Shang Xiang growled and glared at him. Quickly she raised her fist and punched him square in the jaw, making him fall back on the bed. Giving one last harsh look at Tong, Shang Xiang stood up and stormed out of the room.

"That was really mean Tong." Xun said, standing up and running after Shang Xiang.

"Like I care!" Tong yelled after Xun.

Tong crossed his legs and folded his arms, pouting again.

"It's my face; I can pout if I want to." Tong growled, glaring at his closed door.

* * *

Shang Xiang stormed through the castle, trying to avoid Xun who was trying to find her. She could hear him calling her name, trying to find her. Unfortunately for Xun, Shang Xiang didn't feel like playing Marco Polo. Briskly, she turned a corner, ran into something and almost crashed to the floor. But that something caught her.

"You alright?" Ning asked, steadying Shang Xiang.

"I'm fine!" Shang Xiang snapped.

"Um…ok? What's made you so pissed?" Ning asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Shang Xiang sighed. "It's just something Tong said."

"What'd the idiot do now?" Ning asked, crossing his arms.

"He said that I look like a man because of my hair." Shang Xiang huffed.

Ning rolled his eyes. "Well the idiot don't know nothing."

Shang Xiang gave him a small smile. "I suppose you're right Ning."

"By the way, the midget's looking for you. Can't you hear him yelling out your name?" Ning asked.

"I'm avoiding him." Shang Xiang replied.

"Uh…why?" Ning asked, scratching his head.

"Well, he's not really good at the whole comfort thing, he's pretty good at saying the wrong thing and at the moment I want all my anger to be at Tong, not anyone else."

"Alright then, well I was heading to the training grounds. Wanna join me?" Ning asked.

"Sure, I was going anyway." Shang Xiang answered.

"Alright then, come on." Ning said, continuing the way he was going.

"Uh Ning, the training grounds are this way." Shang Xiang said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Right, I already knew that. Just testing ya." Ning said, turning around and walking in the right direction.

"Sure Ning, whatever you say."

* * *

**Ok, well I hope you all enjoyed that :)**

**Review please! If you do, I'll put up the next chapter :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here I am again with another chapter ;)**

**I would have finished this sooner...but I got sick D: But I'm better now and I've finished it! So now you can all enjoy it and review ;)**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 3

Gan Ning had been with Wu for about two months now, and Tong still hated him. But luckily for Ning and the rest of Wu, Tong had refrained from trying to gouge Ning's eyes out, or anything else. He'd just taken to glaring at him every time he saw him. Ning tended to stick his tongue out at him every time he saw Tong's glare; which resulted in the rest of Wu rolling their eyes at the two. Ling Tong leaned back lazily against the tree, closing his eyes to the bright warm sun. Sleep finally seemed to be overcoming him when he was rudely kicked in side. Ling Tong growled and opened his eyes to glare at his kicker.

"What was that for!" Tong snapped, glaring as harshly as he could at Xiao.

"Because, my Yu told me to get you to come to the war room to hear the plans for the next battle and you looked asleep." Xiao answered, smiling innocently down at him.

"So you kicked me to wake me up? Couldn't you have woken me up like any other normal person would have! Plus, I wasn't even asleep!" Tong cried, pulling himself to his feet.

"Do you mean by throwing a bucket of water at you?" Xiao asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Shang Xiang isn't normal." Tong answered rudely, walking away.

"But Ning does it as well, I saw him doing it to Xun!" Xiao cried, waving her arms frantically.

"Gan Ning isn't normal either!" Tong yelled, turning to face her. "Just drop it Xiao and stop been annoying."

Xiao stopped in her tracks pouting, trying to glare at him.

"That's mean Tongy, I'm telling Zhou Yu on you!" Xiao cried, stomping after him.

Tong frowned and muttered under his breath. It's funny how much the youngest Qiao could get on his nerves.

* * *

Tong sat down beside Zhou Tai at the edge of the table. Shang Xiang looked over at from where she was sitting across from Zhou Tai and raised an eyebrow at his pissed off expression.

"Thank you for getting him Xiao." Yu said, smiling at his wife.

"You're welcome." Xiao said, smiling happily at him.

"Alright then, now that everyone is here. I'm going to inform you of the upcoming battle against Wei. They are sailing a huge fleet of ships down the river, we plan to intercept them at Chi Bi." Zhou Yu began.

"Uh, how big is the fleet?" Ning asked.

"We're not exactly sure, but it's about five times larger than our army. We have no chance of facing Cao Cao on our own. So to give ourselves a chance, we are allying with Liu Bei." Zhou Yu answered.

"We're allying with Liu Bei? You can't be serious." Tong said, looking doubtfully at Zhou Yu.

Zhou Yu frowned at Tong and opened his mouth to scold him, but was beaten to it by someone else.

"You can't say that! Liu Bei is a wise and virtuous man who has many followers and admirers, unlike you." Shang Xiang snapped, glaring at Tong.

Tong's jaw dropped open, while Xun and some others raised an eyebrow at her. Tong tried to speak, shocked at Shang Xiang. Why was she defending him? She was his friend, she didn't even know Liu Bei!

"Ah...yes, thank you Shang Xiang... Continue Zhou Yu." Sun Quan said, shaking his head.

"Right. Liu Bei and his army will be arriving later today and from there we will continue planning our attack against Cao Cao and _all_ of you will make them feel welcome." Zhou Yu said, looking meaningfully at Tong, who sheepishly avoided eye contact.

"You're all dismissed, we will inform you all later of who will be attending the battle." Sun Quan said, getting up from his chair.

* * *

"What was that!" Tong demanded, storming after Shang Xiang.

"What was what?" Shang Xiang asked, looking back at him.

"That, back there! What was that?"

"You're not making any sense Tong. Now tell me, what was what exactly?" Shang Xiang said slowly.

"Back in the meeting room, with Liu Bei!" Tong cried.

"Liu Bei wasn't in the meeting room Tong. He's on his way to Wu right now and will be in the meeting room later." Shang Xiang explained, smirking.

Tong stopped, glaring at Shang Xiang with his fists clenched.

"You know what I mean." He growled.

"I was only speaking the truth Tong. Liu Bei is a wise and virtuous leader with many followers. Unlike you, who has a few rabid fangirls following you, which isn't much; especially compared to Liu Bei. But I really don't understand why they like you; you're whiny and incredibly annoying."

"Says the girl whose best friends with Xiao Qiao." Tong muttered.

"What did you say?" Shang Xiang asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"That you can't talk, you're whiny and annoying. Also, what girl wouldn't like me? I mean, have you seen me!" Tong cried, stopping to smile vainly at his reflection.

Shang Xiang turned her head to look at him, and rolled her eyes at his expression.

"Unfortunately Tong, yes I have seen you."

Tong turned his head to look at Shang Xiang, glaring at her.

"What do you mean unfortunately?"

"I thought it was obvious. But I suppose it was silly of me to assume you would understand. You do have a brain the size of a peanut." Shang Xiang frowned, throwing a rock at him.

"Ow..." Tong muttered, rubbing his forehead. "Hey! Come back, don't you walk away from me!" Tong cried, running after her.

"You know, since I am the princess. I could use my status against you and order you to leave this courtyard." Shang Xiang said, folding her arms across her chest as she leaned against a tree.  
"Oh really? Well, who says that I'm going to listen to you." Tong said, smiling smugly at her.

"Well, my brother might make you. You don't want to be sent to your room again for been a disobedient little boy now, do you?" Shang Xiang asked, resisting the urge to laugh at him.

"You wouldn't." He hissed, glaring at her, clenching his fists together tightly.

"Oh you would be surprised at what I would do."

Tong growled and opened his mouth to speak, pointing a finger angrily at her.

"Come on you two, Liu Bei's here." Lu Xun said, standing in the archway.

"Liu Bei's here!" Shang Xiang said, her eyes bright. "Well, what are we waiting for? We have to go greet our guest!"

Tong watched Shang Xiang run past Xun and out of the courtyard in shock before slowly walking towards the confused Lu Xun.

"What the hell was that?" Tong cried; his voice high pitched.

"I have absolutely no idea. Come on, Sun Quan's already annoyed enough at you. You don't want to make it any worse by been late."

* * *

Liu Bei rode high upon his horse through the gates of the castle, followed by his generals and army.

"Liu Bei, welcome to Jian Ye." Sun Quan said, moving forward to meet him.

Liu Bei slowly climbed off his horse and walked over to Sun Quan.

"It is a pleasure to be here Lord Sun Quan." Liu Bei said, bowing.

"Liu Bei, may I introduce my younger sister, Sun Shang Xiang." Sun Quan said, waving Shang Xiang over.

Shang Xiang, somewhat shyly, walked over to her brother and stood next to him; smiling at Liu Bei.

"Ah Lady Sun Shang Xiang, it is a pleasure to be in your acquaintance." Liu Bei said, bowing.

Shang Xiang, uncharacteristically, giggled at Liu Bei's words; earning a raised eyebrow and strange look from her brother.

Somewhere in the background, Tong rolled his eyes. What was so great about Liu Bei? He wasn't all that good looking and plus, he's old.

"As it is to be in yours, Lord Liu Bei." She said, smiling shyly.

"Right, if you'll follow me Liu Bei, I'll show you to the meeting room and we'll continue introductions before getting down to business." Sun Quan said.

"Yes, that sounds good." Liu Bei said, indicating his generals to follow him.

Tong stood beside Xun, glaring at them all.

"Did she...giggle?" Xun asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Tong folded his arms tightly across his chest and growled in response. Stupid Liu Bei, he was way better than him.

* * *

**Well, hope you all enjoyed that :)**

**Review please :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**These chapters all seem really short to me :/... But it always seems good to leave them where I do... Oh well, its an update, that should keep you lot that bother to read this story happy :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**Chapter 4

Liu Bei was been accompanied by Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhuge Liang, Zhao Yun and Pang Tong. The Wu generals and their guests were in the meeting room, getting ready to decide which generals would be attending the battle at Chi Bi. Tong crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Shang Xiang. She tells him off for having a stupid look on his face, not that he thought he looked stupid; but then she sits there with the stupidest look on her face that ever existed. Ok, maybe he was exaggerating. But, she did have a stupid looking smile on her face as she looked at Liu Bei; taking in everything that came out of his mouth. Tong huffed and deepened his scowl at Shang Xiang, earning an elbow in his side from Xun.

"Oww...what was that for?" Tong hissed at Xun.

Xun rolled his eyes at him and whispered back. "Stop glaring at Shang Xiang and be polite. You don't want to know how many angry looks you've been getting from Lord Sun Quan and Zhou Yu."

"I don't care, Shang Xiang's the one that's been stupid and embarrassing the lot of us."

"Shh." Xun hissed.

Tong glared at him. "Don't shh me!" He hissed.

"Tong, message from Zhou Yu; wipe the glare off of your face and shut your mouth before you get kicked out of the meeting room and embarrass Sun Quan in front of Liu Bei." Lu Meng whispered, leaning over to him.

"Well it'd be his fault for been embarrassed for sending me out. He can just ignore me." Tong hissed, turning his glare to Meng.

"Shut your mouth Ling Tong before I kick you out on behalf of Zhou Yu and Sun Quan." Meng hissed, frowning at Tong.

Tong scoffed, but otherwise finally shut his mouth and tuned in to what they were saying.

"Now then, the generals we have chosen to attend this battle are; Huang Gai, Lu Meng, Xiao Qiao, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Sun Shang Xiang, Zhuge Liang, Pang Tong, Lord Sun Quan and myself." Zhou Yu explained. "The rest of you can leave, unless you wish to stay. Lu Xun, as a training strategist, you have to stay. You don't have a choice in this matter."

Xun nodded his head, even if Zhou Yu didn't say that. He would've stayed anyway, he likes helping to plan battles. Tong was surprised; he didn't think Zhou Yu and Sun Quan would choose him, especially since they didn't seem to be very happy with him recently.

"Alright then, let's get down to business." Zhou Yu said, clapping his hands together.

* * *

So this was Chi Bi. Tong stood upon one of the boats, overlooking the water as they made their way closer and closer to Cao Cao's ships. This would be his first battle fighting alongside Gan Ning. He didn't like it, not one bit, but he'd have to put up with it. Zhou Yu did say to him that he was on thin ice, very thin ice and one stuff up would get him in a lot of trouble. So even though he didn't like it, he would have to be completely civil with Gan Ning, and Liu Bei. Knowing Zhou Yu's current mood, he would blow up even if he only stuck his tongue out, and that wouldn't be good. Tong turned his head and frowned, Shang Xiang was standing over at shoreline talking to Liu Bei, who had his cronies standing near him, as if Shang Xiang was going to pull out her chakrams or some other weapon at any moment and attack him. He would love it if she did that, but highly doubted it. She was too busy giggling like an idiot at his 'funniness' to bother or even think about killing him. Though Sun Quan and Zhou Yu would blow a fuse if she did... They did need his help after all, even though Tong really didn't like it. He had to agree with them.

"What'd you reckon she sees in him?"

Tong jumped and turned, frowning at Ning.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"I'm just trying to be friendly, we are allies right?" Ning asked, putting his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Tong scoffed.

"So, back to what I asked. What'd you think she sees in him?" Ning asked, leaning on the railing of the ship.

"I have no idea." Tong muttered, his frown deepening at Shang Xiang and Liu Bei.

"I really didn't think she was the type that goes for older guys." Ning commented, frowning at how close the two were standing together.

Tong crossed his arms over his chest and walked closer to Ning. "Neither did I." He said, surprised that he was agreeing with Gan Ning over something.

"I just hope midget's wrong about Zhou Yu and Sun Quan planning to use her _attraction _to him to gain a longer alliance."

"Midget...? Are you talking about Lu Xun or Xiao Qiao?" Tong asked, looking at Ning and raising an eyebrow.

"Xun, Xiao doesn't ever seem to know anything about this type of thing, even though she's married to Mr Grumpy-pants."

Tong chuckled softly. "He has been grumpy lately, hasn't he?"

"Yep, apparently it's got something to do with Zhuge Liang. Apparently he's been annoying him and doing other crap to piss him off since he got here."

"Hmm... What did Xun say Zhou Yu and Sun Quan were planning?"

"I don't really remember what he said; I was kinda drunk at the time and not really listening to him anyway." Ning answered, shrugging.

Tong rolled his eyes, how typical of Ning. Getting drunk, and not listening to people who are talking to him.

"Well, I've gotta get going. See ya later." Ning said, walking away.

"See ya." Tong replied, not taking his eyes off Shang Xiang.

* * *

"Wow, you're really brave Lord Liu Bei." Shang Xiang giggled.

"Well, I wouldn't say that I'm brave. I just do what's right for the people." Liu Bei answered, looking down at his feet.

"But you are brave; you're throwing aside your own wants and needs for the other people. People that are complete strangers to you! In my opinion, that is brave." Shang Xiang said, smiling at him.

"I suppose you are right Lady Sun Shang Xiang." Liu Bei answered, smiling back at her.

Shang Xiang giggled. "Please, just call me Shang Xiang."

"Alright then La- Shang Xiang, in return for allowing me to not refer to you by title, I will allow you to call me Xuande." Liu Bei said.

"Ok, Xuande." Shang Xiang said, her smile widening.

Liu Bei looked past Shang Xiang, causing her to turn around to see what had caught his attention.

"Lord Liu Bei, Lady Shang Xiang." Zhou Yu said, addressing to two.

"Hello Zhou Yu." Liu Bei replied.

"Hi Yu." Shang Xiang said, waving slightly at him. "Oh, and don't call me lady Shang Xiang."

"Alright Shang Xiang. I'm sorry to break up your discussion, but you are needed in the planning tent Lord Liu Bei."

"Yes of course. Goodbye my Lady, I will see you again later." Liu Bei said, bowing to her.

Shang Xiang giggled and waved to his retreating figure. "Goodbye Lord Xuande."

Shang Xiang, smiling brightly, turned and looked over at one of the ships. Raising a hand, she waved at Ling Tong, not noticing his scowl. Tong appeared to huff and stomped away, not acknowledging her. Shang Xiang slowly lowered her hand, confused. What was his problem?

* * *

**Yes, what is his problem? Hmm... I know what it is :P **

**Review please :D and hopefully your reviews will motivate me to start writing chapter 5 :P I know what I want, I'm just been lazy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

****

**I didn't take a while to update. what are you people on about? *shifty eyes* **

**Ahem, anyway... Here is chapter five, which would have been finished sooner if I didn't get distracted by stupid school *glares***

**Well, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Well this was great, a whole entire battle stuck with Gan Ning. Yes, he did manage to have a civil conversation with him yesterday morning. But that didn't mean that he had to enjoy been around him. He only managed to have a civil conversation with him because he managed to agree with him on something. What did Shang Xiang see in Liu Bei anyway?

Tong sighed and continued whacking various soldiers with his nunchucks. Not really caring who he was hitting. He was fine, just as long as he didn't get hit while he was gathered in his thoughts. Tong would be doing better if he was concentrating on the battle, which would result in him hitting only the blue soldiers to death, rather than both his enemies and his allies.

Ning rolled his eyes at Tong and shook his head, making his way towards Tong. After all, he couldn't let the bloody idiot stay gathered in his thoughts and risk getting himself killed, could he?

"Oi, idiot, wake up and concentrate on fighting. You're gonna get yourself killed." Ning hissed, standing behind Tong.

"I'm not an idiot." Tong hissed back.

Ning rolled his eyes again; of course he only heard the insult.

"Then wake up and concentrate on what you're doing before you get yourself and your whole squad killed. Also, try to only hit the blue soldiers; you're killing everyone at the moment."

Tong grumbled under his breath and started killing only the blue soldiers. He'd show that Gan Ning how good of a warrior he is. Yeah, he would show that Gan Ning what a great warrior he is, he would show him that he is way better than that Gan Ning will ever be, and he is only just getting started. He would fly through this battle towards Cao Cao, cutting down hundreds of soldiers as he went, cutting down all of the generals he came across. Until finally, he found Cao Cao and then he would challenge him to duel, and win! And then, when he returned to the main camp, everyone would be cheering his name! _Ling Tong, Ling Tong, Ling Tong! _Gan Ning would be forgotten about, he would be the greatest general of Wu, no, the greatest general out of all the kingdoms, no, the greatest general of the entire world! The greatest man that ever lived, and will ever live! Everyone would love him, everyone would worship him and Shang Xiang would forget all about that Liu Bei and come back to him and then they would-

"Oww! Watch where you're swinging that thing idiot!" Ning yelled, holding his now throbbing shoulder and turning to hit Tong on the head with the hilt of his sword.

"Oww!" Tong yelled, turning to glare at Ning and rubbing his sore head. "What was that for!"

"For not concentrating like I told you to." Ning snapped, returning the glare.

"You're not the boss of me!" Tong yelled, starting to gather the attention of the surrounding soldiers.

Ning growled. "I'm not trying to be the boss of you; I'm trying to keep you alive!"

"Well you don't need to; I can keep myself alive just fine."

"Oh really? Well Lord Sun Quan and Zhou Yu seem to think differently."

Tong's glare deepened. "What do you mean by that?" He growled.

"Well, they both seem to think that you are going to get yourself killed."

"What! Why do they think that?" Tong yelled. "Why do you know that?"

Ning shrugged. "Because they told me, they say that your concentration has been very bad lately. And at the moment, you're proving them right."

"And how do you know whether I'm concentrating or not?" Tong snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well firstly, you keep hitting your own allies; secondly, you have that really stupid looking dazed look on your face; and thirdly, when I was trying to get your attention, you weren't listening and you ended up hitting me." Ning replied, counting off on his fingers and then pointing the now red mark on his shoulder.

Tong frowned, stupid look on his face! His face never looked stupid, to even suggest it was...well, it was stupid! Tong absentmindedly touched his cheek, remembering the times he spent (wasted) looking at himself in the mirror. How could anyone ever call his face stupid looking? Well apparently Shang Xiang could, and Ning...and Xun, and Zhou Yu, and Sun Quan, and Lu Meng...and Xiao...and Huang Gai, and Zhou Tai, and Da Qiao...and his father, and his mother...and just about everyone else... But god damnmit, that didn't make it true!

"And how do you know that I didn't do all that on purpose, and my face never looks stupid!"

Ning raised an eyebrow at him. "You would purposely injure your own allies? Well somebody obviously has a death wish..."

"I do not have a de-AHH!"

Tong was stopped in midsentence, as _somebody _decided to destroy the bridge and make him and Gan Ning fall in the water below.

"Ah, Lord Lu Meng… Do you really think it was a good idea to the destroy the bridge with Lords Gan Ning and Ling Tong still on it?" A soldier asked.

"…You know what, I really couldn't care." Lu Meng answered, walking closer to where the bridge was.

Tong rose to surface of the water and spat the water out of his mouth and glared at Ning.

"What the hell happened?" Tong snapped.

Ning frowned at him. "How the hell should I know?"

"I destroyed the bridge." Lu Meng answered, folding his arms and looking down at the two of them.

Tong gasped in shock. "And you did while I was still on it!"

"What about me, I was on the bridge too!" Ning yelled.

"Nobody cares about you." Tong retorted, turning his head to look at Ning.

"Oh shut up, both of you. I destroyed the bridge while you were both still on it because neither of you would stop concentrating on the other long enough to realise that I was trying to get your attention." Lu Meng snapped. "Now, if you will both excuse me. I'm going to go and do what both of you weren't doing. Fight in this battle."

Ning sighed and began swimming away.

"Wh-where are you going?" Tong cried.

"To get out of the water." Ning called back.

Tong frowned and muttered under his breath. He may have made a fool of himself, but damnmit, he could still show up Gan Ning and kill Cao Cao.

* * *

Fighting when you're dripping wet really wasn't fun. Tong decided that this would be something he would avoid in the future. It was also hard, since your clothing is soaked and heavy and your head is full of water and making it hard for you to think straight.

_Can't be any worse than you usually are_

Great, even in his mind Gan Ning was still insulting him. His head was perfectly fine, way better than Gan Ning's (at least). Tong looked around, according to scouts Zhang He and Zhen Ji were somewhere close by. Finally, the chance to prove himself. The chance to prove that he was the best warrior in the world! In the universe! All he had to do is find at least one of them first.

Tong turned, seeing a flash of purple in a sea of blue out of the corner of his eye.

_Well that could be either of them, they both wear purple and how many of the other Wei generals wear purple? _

Well there is Sima Yi…but who really cares about him? Besides, he wasn't even at Chi Bi. Although, there is the chance that he is hiding somewhere…

Tong frantically looked around for a sign of Sima Yi. Looking like an idiot and earning a raised eyebrow and confused look from Ning in the process.

"What on earth are you doing?"

Tong turned around to see Zhen Ji standing behind him, a hand on her hip and a perfect eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Ah, well…ah…umm…"

Zhen Ji rolled her eyes.

"Stop talking, I really don't care about what you have to say." She sighed, examining her hands.

Tong snapped his jaw shut and frowned at her. If she didn't care, why did ask?

_Because she thought you would actually answer her, rather than stand there stuttering like an idiot_

_Shut up Shang Xiang sounding voice_

Tong shook his head, ok, so there was a possibility he was going insane.

"Hello my lady." A voice sung.

Tong looked over at Zhang He, who was looking as flamboyant as usual.

"Hello Junyi." Zhen Ji replied, calling him by his style name.

Tong looked between the two, jealous of the fact that their hair looked shinier than his.

"Do you think we can take him my lady?" Zhang He asked, smiling arrogantly at her.

Zhen Ji chuckled in response. "I think we can Junyi."

Slowly they approached him, smug smiles etched across both their faces. Tong swallowed the lump in his throat, all previous thoughts of kicking both their asses and winning a boatload of glory wiped clean from his mind and replaced by two simple words.

_Oh shit_

* * *

**Correct Tong, oh shit :)**

**Review please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**You know, all you readers should love me for this chapter. Well, not really for what goes on. But for the fact that since I took forever to give you all chapter five, I'm giving you all chapter six early :D Mainly because I finished it earlier than planned and if I leave it... I'll probably forget to update :/**

**Enjoy XD**

**

* * *

**  
Chapter 6

Zhang He jumped up into the air, flipped elegantly and landed behind Ling Tong, while Zhen Ji stopped in front of him, flute at the ready. Tong swallowed the lump in his throat; well this was going to be fun. He turned to his side so that he could see them both out of the corners of his eyes. Zhen Ji was on his left and Zhang He was on his right. Well, at least it would be easier to fight them when he could see both of them. Tong's eyes flickered back and forth between the two, waiting for them to make their move. He noticed Zhen Ji shift her stance, getting ready to charge at him.

She looked over at Zhang He, making eye contact with him and nodded her head once. Zhang He nodded in return and gracefully leapt forward towards Tong.

Tong quickly looked between the two advancing generals, wondering where to go to dodge them both. If he moved backwards, he'd run into Zhang He, if he moved forward, Zhen Ji. Waiting until the last second, Tong leapt behind Zhen Ji, knocking her over in the process. Zhen Ji gasped in shock and fell on her back, feeling slightly winded. Taking the advantage of having one general down for a short time, Tong quickly turned around and charged towards Zhang He.

His nunchucks clashed with Zhang He's claws, holding them in a deadlock. Tong tried to push forward, in an attempt to unbalance Zhang He. Feeling the shift in Tong's stance, Zhang He smirked and stepped backwards, making Tong stumble forward and fall to the ground.

Zhen Ji sat up, holding he stomach and looked over at Zhang He who was laughing at Tong, who had just fallen on the ground. Getting on her hands and feet, Zhen Ji pushed off her hands and flung herself towards Tong, with her feet out in front.

Tong got to his hands and knees, getting ready to bring himself back to his feet after the shock of falling forward onto his face. He cried out in pain as he was kicked in the side by Zhen Ji and was pushed into the side of the ship. Tong grabbing his side and groaning in pain, stumbled to his feet. He now knew that getting kicked by a woman in heels really hurt.

Barely giving Tong anytime to get to his feet, Zhang He leapt forward towards him. Tong looked up and saw Zhang He coming towards him followed closely by Zhen Ji. As fast as he could, he dodged Zhang He's claws, but he wasn't quick enough. Tong cried out in pain and held his profusely bleeding arm. Zhen Ji came forward and knocked him on the side of the head with her flute.

Tong lifted his nunchucks, in an attempt to deflect the attacks, while he tried to dodge others. He spied a gap between the two of them and threw himself through it, hoping that been in the middle of the ship would give him more of an advantage between the two of them. He looked around, wondering where Gan Ning was and spotted in fighting against Cao Ren.

Zhen Ji and Zhang He ran forward towards him, weapons at the ready. Tong took a deep breath and raised his nunchucks, getting ready to meet them. His nunchucks clashed with Zhen Ji's flute and he raised his left leg to kick at Zhang He, who was about to attack him with his claws. Zhang He hissed in pain when Tong's foot managed to hit his knee and stumbled back slightly. Zhen Ji frowned and moved back, taking up a new stance before attacking him with hits of her flute and hard kicks. Tong took his focus off Zhang He and began focusing on Zhen Ji and blocking her relentless attacks.

Zhang He sneaked away, out of Tong's eyesight. He walked lightly on his feet around the two, keeping his eyes on them, watching for a weakness in Tong. Smirking, he silently crept forward towards Tong and Zhen Ji and raised his blood stained claws.

* * *

Ning raised his scimitar, blocking the attack of Cao Ren's blade. He was happy; the battle was finally getting interesting. Finally he had the chance to fight against an experienced general, rather than fighting against the annoying soldiers who he defeated effortlessly, but fighting against Cao Ren. That was actually fun, though when he first saw the short cousin of Cao Cao, he had scoffed. Thinking that fighting against him would be easy. But, Cao Ren proved him wrong and proved to more fun to fight against then initially thought. Cao Ren grunted and swung his blade towards Ning's chest. Ning jumped back, easily dodging the impending blow. Chuckling softly, he raised his scimitar and swung it towards Cao Ren. Cao Ren, rather than dodging the blow, lifted his shield and blocked it. Ning positioned himself so that he was standing side on to Cao Ren and raised his scimitar to shoulder height, smirking at Cao Ren. With a shout he ran towards Cao Ren, relentlessly attacking him. Cao Ren raised his shield blocking some attacks and dodged others. Ning stopped for a second, looking at Cao Ren's current stance and trying to find a weak spot. Smirking he raised his scimitar above his head and aimed to hit the top of Cao Ren's shoulder. Cao Ren repositioned himself and raised his shield to protect his shoulder, leaving his stomach vulnerable. Ning smirked, knowing that would happen and at the last moment, swung himself around and took a strike at the gap between Cao Ren's armour. Cao Ren noticed what Ning was doing and lowered his shield in an attempt to protect himself, but was too late and Ning's sword stuck into his gut. Cao Ren gasped in pain and stumbled back, holding his bleeding stomach.

"Men, retreat!" He called turning and stumbling away.

Ning smirked and looked around the ship in search of Tong, his eyes widening when he finally spotted him.

* * *

Shang Xiang swung her chakrams around, knocking back a few enemies. She looked up at Xiao, who was engaged in battle with Zhang Liao. Xiao was doing fairly well against him, swinging her fans backwards and forwards, clashing with his guan dao. Shang Xiang ran forward towards some Wei troops that were attempting to sneak up on Xiao and pushed them put of the way. Raising her chakrams into a defensive position, she glared at them and gripped her chakrams tightly. With a grunt, she launched herself forward, cutting down the soldiers in her path. The bodies fell around her and Shang Xiang got back onto her feet, scanning the shoreline. With any luck, this would all be over soon. She looked over towards Cao Cao's ships, seeing them burst out in flames. Shang Xiang smiled, feeling relieved that the fire attack was successful. She looked forward and ran towards the ship in front of her, might as well use Wei's current confusion to her advantage.

* * *

Tong cried out in pain, dropping to the ground. Zhang He smirked and pulled his claws out of Tong's calf, making him cry out in pain again. Biting his lip, Tong attempted to stand back up. His breathing was heavy, his various wounds painful and bleeding. Zhen Ji swung her flute at him, hitting him in the forehead and leaving a deep cut. He stumbled back, falling to the ground with a thud. The pain in Tong's head worsened, the pounding ache making his head swim and his vision blur. Zhang He and Zhen Ji stepped forward, looking down on him.

"You know, I feel slightly sorry for him." Zhen Ji commented, placing a hand on her hip.

"Hmm, it is a shame that his life is going to end this way." Zhang He said, rubbing his forehead.

Tong groaned in pain and looked up at the two blurry purple figures standing above him.

"Well, shall we put him out of his misery? His pain is making me sad." Zhang He said, looking at Zhen Ji.

"Yes, it is making me feel slightly depressed as well. Do you want to do the honours Junyi, or shall I?" She asked, smiling at him.

Zhang He chuckled lightly. "I would love to put him out of his misery my lady."

"Then go ahead." Zhen Ji said, gesturing at the half conscious Tong.

Zhang He raised his claws and smirked down at Tong.

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick."

Tong groaned, his vision fading in and out. His chest rose and fell with every breath he struggled to take. Tong's bleeding arm and leg twitched in pain, his head was pounding and blood was running down the side of his face, mixing in with the sweat that dripped down his face. He coughed weakly, the smoke from the burning Wei fleet finally reaching his position.

Zhang He stopped and looked up at the burning fleet.

"What?" Zhen Ji gasped, looking at the ship in shock.

Zhang He frowned and clenched his teeth. "Damn those beasts of Wu, well at least we can make one of them pay for ruining our beautiful ships."

Zhang He and Zhen Ji glared down at Tong. Tong coughed weakly again, blood seeping out of his mouth with every cough. Zhang He raised his claws, making them glint in the setting sunlight and continued towards Tong. Tong struggled to swallow the lump in his throat and looked up at the blurry figure of Zhang He. Though his vision was quickly fading, Tong managed to see Zhang He raise his claws, getting ready to strike and finally end his pain. Tong slowly lost consciousness as the sound of bells filled his ears.

* * *

**... The Shang Xiang part was completely pointless, but I don't think she was in chapter five at all and if I didn't put her in this chapter, that would be two chapters that she's absent in... Plus I was been mean by switching to what she was doing before going back to Tong getting his ass kicked mainly for suspence XD Or something like that :/**

**Review and tell me what you think please! Seriously, tell me what you think, I need to know if the fight scenes were good enough. They're really annoying to write and they never seem to turn out how I want them too... it's kinda hard to describe what the characters are doing :/**

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

****

**I'm back! Did you all miss me ;)**

**Anyway, sorry about the wait, but I've been busy and away without internet access :( But, I've finally gotten around to typing up chapter 7 and putting it up for your enjoyment.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Shang Xiang jumped off the boat onto the sandy shore below, her feet splashing in the water that lapped up against it. The fire attack had been a major success and now the Wei army was trying to retreat back to their territory with their tails tucked tightly between their shaking legs. So of course, rather than let Cao Cao get away, the allied forces of the Wu and Shu decided to give chase.

Shang Xiang gripped her chakrams tightly and looked around.

_If I was Cao Cao, where would I go? _

She sighed and begun running down the road, after all it was the only direction she could go, unless she went off the path and she was sure Cao Cao would stick to the path out of fear of getting lost. But figuring out where he went would get more difficult to decide when she reached a fork in the road. Shang Xiang continued running briskly down the road towards the soldiers clad in green armour.

"Lady Shang Xiang, what are you doing out here?" Liu Bei asked, approaching her.

Shang Xiang stopped running, turned her head and smiled at him.

"Helping chase down Cao Cao of course." She replied. "And please, call me Shang Xiang."  
"Ah, right, Shang Xiang." Liu Bei said, rubbing the back of his head. "But you shouldn't be out here unprotected, you could get hurt."

"But I'm not unprotected, I have my soldiers with me and now you're here. I think that's more than enough protection."

Liu Bei laughed. "Fair enough Shang Xiang, shall we continue towards Cao Cao together?"

Shang Xiang giggled and nodded her head. "Yes, we shall."

* * *

Shang Xiang's heart was soaring. It was such an honour been able to fight beside the great and virtuous Lord Liu Bei. Not that Ling Tong would agree, she smirked as she remembered her friend's attitude towards the man.

Although she wanted to stay fighting beside Liu Bei for as long as she could, showing him what a great warrior she is. She wished that they'd hurry up and find Cao Cao. Since, the longer it took them to find him, the further away he was getting and the higher his chances of escaping were getting.

Shang Xiang shook her head, clearing her mind of the negative thoughts. No, they would win. She was sure of that, thinking back to the damage of the Wei fleet. Yes, they would completely win this battle and Cao Cao would be their prisoner and the threat of Wei would be gone. It would be gone for good and then they would finally be able to turn their attention to defeating Shu, to defeating Liu Bei…Defeating Liu Bei…

Shang Xiang frowned and stole a glance at the man she had admired for so long. She watched the way he swung his longsword around with such expertise, striking the blue armoured soldiers. Shang Xiang swallowed the lump in her throat. Liu Bei was more skilled than Sun Quan. He wasn't as skilled as her father, that was for sure. But Lord Sun Jian wasn't around to protect them anymore.

"Lady Shang Xiang, look out!" Liu Bei cried.

"Huh?" Shang Xiang muttered.

She shook her head again to clear her thoughts and heard the clang of blade against blade loud in her ears. She looked up to see Liu Bei just in front of her in a deadlock with Xiahou Dun. Her eyes widened and she mentally scolded herself for been so careless.

"You're lucky he was concentrating girl, otherwise you'd be dead right now." Xiahou Dun spat, looking past Liu Bei at her.

"You will not speak to Lady Shang Xiang that way, apologise to her." Liu Bei hissed.

Xiahou Dun glared harshly at Liu Bei.

"She loses her lady status and becomes nothing more than a mere soldier the moment that she steps a foot onto the battlefield armed." He hissed.

"Does that include your Lady Zhen Ji?" Liu Bei asked through clenched teeth.

"That includes any girl that decides that she wants to pick up a weapon and fight like a man."

Shang Xiang bit her tongue, trying not to laugh at the image of a man fighting with giant pink folding fans that popped up in her mind. In her defence, Xiahou Dun didn't specifically say a manly weapon.

Liu Bei broke the deadlock with Xiahou Dun and took a hit at his stomach. Xiahou Dun jumped back, just dodging the tip of Liu Bei's longsword and then raised his liuyedao to take a strike at Liu Bei. Shang Xiang stood to the side, watching the two men fight in awe. But apparently, luck was Xiahou Dun's side ad Liu Bei fell to the ground, winded and clutching himself just under his chest. It would not be surprising if he was completely bruised in that area now.

Shang Xiang swallowed the lump in her throat and raised her chakrams as Xiahou Dun turned his attention to her. He charged at her and raised his liuyedao above his head, ready to strike down upon her. Shang Xiang raised her chakrams, blocked his strike and pushed him back. He stumbled back a little, but quickly regained his footing and took to the offense. Shang Xiang blocked attack after relentless attack from his, praying that he was tiring. But unfortunately for her, it appeared that Xiahou Dun still had a lot of stamina and energy stored away inside him somewhere.

He stepped back and stood a few feet ahead of her, watching her. Shang Xiang raised her chakrams in a defensive position and watched him as he circled her. With a roar, he suddenly charged at her. Shang Xiang tightened her grip on her chakrams, ready to block the blow that was about to come at her. Xiahou Dun smirked as he saw her shift her stance, just as planned and quickly changed his target.

Shang Xiang gasped as she saw the change and quickly went to move her chakrams, but was not quick enough to stop his liuyedao cutting deep into her side. She cried out in pain and dropped to her knees. Dropping a chakram in the process and held her side, feeling the blood ooze out of the wound onto her hand.

Xiahou Dun smirked and raised his liuyedao for the killing blow. Getting revenge for his cousin was sweet. He cried out in pain when his leg gave out for a second and looked down at the arrow embedded in his thigh. Swearing under his breath, he raised himself up a bit, but cried out in pain and quickly fell back down. He growled in annoyance and looked at a second arrow that was embedded in his side and looked to his right for the archer. Liu Bei hardened his glare at Xiahou Dun and readied a third arrow.

"Shit." Xiahou Dun muttered, mustering up his strength to dodge the arrow.

He rolled out of the way and growled at Liu Bei, glaring fiercely at him.

"Men, get me out of here, now!" Xiahou Dun shouted, not wanting to get hit by anymore arrows.

God he hated arrows.

Liu Bei smirked at the retreating Xiahou Dun and rushed over to Shang Xiang.

"My Lady, are you alright?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

Shang Xiang raised her head to look at him and gave him a small, weak smile.

"I'm fine Lord Liu Bei." She said, her voice shaking.

Liu Bei frowned in worry, noting her weak voice, pale face and trembling body.

"I'm taking you back to camp." He said.

"N-no! Lord Liu Bei, its fine, my men can take me back." Shang Xiang said. "You stay here and fight."

Liu Bei's frown deepened. "No my Lady, my mind will not be as ease unless I take you back myself and I know that you are safe."

Shang Xiang laughed weakly. "Alright my Lord, you can take me back, for you peace of mind.

Liu Bei smiled kindly at her. "Thank you my Lady." He said and moved to lift her into his arms.

Shang Xiang smiled as best as she could through her pain. "It is I who should be thanking you my Lord, for saving my life."

Liu Bei's smiled widened. "It is my honour to save a Lady such as you."

Shang Xiang's smile deepened and she leaned her head back on his chest. Her father may no longer be around to protect her; Sun Ce may no longer be around to protect her. But at least, at least she had Liu Bei.

* * *

**So... I hope you all enjoyed that chapter :) I know, you don't know how Ling Tong. But since the whole chapter was from Shang Xiang's point of view and she doens't know that Ling Tong's injured yet... It makes sense, well I think it does :)**

**Anyway, can you all do me a favor and give my new(ish) oneshots _Protection _and _Copycat Brat _a little love :) They need reviews and it makes me sad to know that they've gotten heaps of hits and next to no reviews... So after you finish reviewing this story, go check them out, give them the love that they crave and quite possibly deserve :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, I am so sorry to all of my readers for taking this long to update :( There are only three words I'm going to say about why it took so long... _I HATE SCHOOL! _**

**Anyway, despite its lateness, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 8 

Was he really the only careful one out of his best friends? Lu Xun was really beginning to think that the answer to that question was, yes, yes he was. He came out of the battle without a scratch on him. Ok, ok, he had a total of three scratches on him. But honestly, that was nothing compared to Ling Tong and Shang Xiang.

He sighed and looked between his two unconscious friends. Shang Xiang would most likely be awake in the next few hours. Or so the doctor says. But Tong… no one really knew when he would decide to rejoin them.

"How are they?" Ning asked.

Xun looked over at Ning who was standing in the doorway of the tent. "No change since the last time you asked."

"Oh…ok…"

Ning somewhat awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, looking between the two unconscious warriors. Shang Xiang's chest rose and fell steadily with every breath she took, if it wasn't for the white bandages wrapped around her middle; you'd think she was just sleeping after an exhausting battle.

But Tong… Tong was a different story. Deep scratch marks ran down his left arm, more claw marks cut deep into his right calf; both gifts from Zhang He. Another deep wound could be found on his forehead. Gotten from when Zhen Ji whacked him in the head with her flute. All of these wounds were now covered by bandages. Bandages that were slowly been stained red. The only other physical wound on him was a large bruise in the shape of a high heel that was located on his right side.

His chest rose shakily with every breath that he struggled to take. While Xun and Ning watched on, worry evident on their faces.

"They'll be ok, they'll recover with time." Zhou Yu assured them, making his way into the medical tent.

"I know." Xun sighed. "But I can't help but be worried."

He turned to Yu and smiled grimly, but the smile quickly vanished. Xun frowned at Yu, his eyebrows creasing together.

"Lord Zhou Yu…" Xun began.

"What is it Xun?" Yu asked, taking a seat near the cots.

"You… you look pale… You should get some rest."

Zhou Yu clasped his hands together and rested them on his lap. He gave Xun a small, but evidently tired smile.

"I'm alright Xun; you do not need to worry about me."

"Bu…But my Lord, just to be safe you should get some rest. We don't want anything to happen to you."

Yu chuckled softly. "I just told you Xun, I am fine. You do not need to worry. There is nothing wrong. I'm just a little tired, as everyone else is. This wasn't the easiest battle we've had to fight.

"But Lord Zhou Yu-"

Yu put up a hand to silence him. "Xun." He began his tone more serious. "I told you, I'm fine and you do not need to worry. You've already got enough on your plate." He finished, gesturing to the unconscious forms of Tong and Shang Xiang.

Xun turned his gaze back towards his unconscious friends and nodded slowly.

"Alright, if you're sure." Xun finally agreed, turning back to Yu.

Xun gave Yu a small smile, which he returned. Yu slowly stood back up and began walking back to the tents entrance.

He turned to face them at the entrance. "I have work to attend to now, and I'm sure you two do to. Let the doctors do their work. They'll heal in their own time.'

With that, he was gone.

Xun sighed. "He's right, they're not going to heal any faster if we sit here and watch over them. Come on Ning."

Xun stood up, taking one last look at Tong and Shang Xiang. He then began walking towards the tents entrance.

"Do you really agree with him?" Ning asked.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Xun asked, turning back around.

"With what Yu said, about him been fine… Do you really agree with him?" Ning asked, still looking between with Tong and Shang Xiang.

Xun sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"No, I don't. But you heard him; he's not going to listen to me."

"Why don't you try talking to someone he will listen to?" Ning asked, glancing at Xun out of the corner of his eye.

Xun frowned and looked down at his feet.

"He might not listen to anyone, and even then I don't want to worry anyone, especially Lady Xiao."

Ning sighed. "That's fair enough."

Xun nodded. "Now come, let's get to work."

Xun turned and exited the tent, leaving Ning alone with the two unconscious bodies.

He sighed and slowly nodded his head. "Right, work…"

* * *

"Hey Xiao!" Ning called, chasing after the short women.

Xiao, hearing her name called. Turned around and smiled at Ning.

"Hi Ning." She said, smiling brightly up at him.

Ning returned the smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Ning asked.

"We're talking now aren't we?" Xiao asked, frowning and titling her head to the side.

Ning raised an eyebrow at her, unsure whether what she said was serious or not. He sighed and shook his head, deciding to ignore it.

"I meant somewhere private."

Xiao pursed her lips and placed a hand on her hip, using the other one to scratch her head.

"Umm…ok, I guess…"

"Cool, um… come with me to my tent."

Ning turned around and walked in the direction his tent was in.

Xiao raised an eyebrow, feeling slightly confused. But decided to follow him anyway, after all, Ning wouldn't hurt her.

Ning held open the flap of the tent door for Xiao, allowing her to enter first.

"Thanks Ning." She said, smiling at him. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Ning let go of the tent flap and walked further into the tent.

"It's about Yu."

Xiao immediately frowned. "What about him, has something happened?"

Ning sighed and rubbed the back of his head, wondering where to begin. "Have you noticed anything about him lately?"

"You mean different?" Xiao asked, her frown deepening.

"Yeah, different." Ning answered, nodding.

Xiao tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, no… Not that I can think of at the moment… Why, have you noticed something?"

Ning sighed and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well has he seemed tired to you at all…as in more tired than normal?" Ning asked.

Xiao bit her bottom lip, thinking.

"Well, he's always tired after battles… But… he does seem a bit more tired than he usually is…"

"Yeah, cause Xun mentioned that he looked pale and Xun's around him a lot so he would know right?"

"Umm…yeah he would know… Did he say anything else?"

"Well he said that Yu seems more tired than he usually is, but he didn't want to worry anyone."

"Worry anyone?" Xiao asked, panic evident in her voice.

"But, I'm sure he's alright. After all it was a hard battle." Ning said, placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Are you sure?" Xiao asked her voice small and shaky.

Ning nodded and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure, but just in case. I thought you should know. Because if something is wrong, maybe he'll tell you if you ask."

Xiao sniffed and blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Alright, I'll talk to him. Just to make sure." Xiao said, giving Ning a small smile.

Ning returned the smile.

"I'm sure he's fine."

Xiao nodded.

"You're probably right. Nothing can hurt my Yu." Xiao said, smiling proudly.

Ning's smile widened.

"Exactly, now you go find him."

Xiao nodded he head. "Alright, I'll come talk to you later Ning ok?"

"Ok, I'll be around camp somewhere."

Xiao sighed and walked to the front of the tent. She turned and gave Ning one last smile before disappearing outside.

* * *

**... Well I hope you all enjoyed that :) **

**Review please! They would mean a lot to me :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya people! First off, I would like to apologise for taking so long to get this up. Taking five months is pathetic -_-... Although, it would have been up sooner if I didn't make so many mistakes in this chapter... I kinda forgot what happened last chapter and didn't have a copy on me... Oh well, better late than never, right? **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Xiao Qiao stood, surrounded by tents. Looking sorrowfully at the one straight ahead in the near distance. She took a deep breath and slowly continued making his way towards it. Her breath was shaky and her hands continually clenched together before quickly unclenching again, showing her nervousness. But why was she nervous? Zhou Yu was her beloved husband, she should be able to approach him about anything, right? But no, her heart was pounding in fear instead, leaving her feeling sick to the stomach. Her mind continued to run the previous conversation with Ning through her head.

_Xun mentioned that he looked pale...he said that he seems more tired then he usually is, but he didn't want to worry anyone...worry anyone...looks pale...more tired... _

Xiao shook her head desperately, trying to clear her thoughts. He's probably fine, just a little stressed. But it'll be fine soon, Yu will be fine... Xiao stopped walking and closed her eyes. Trying to gather up her confidence. Yu's tent was right in front of her. All she had to do was reach out a hand and she could touch it. Her finger tips could brush against the weather worn fabric. But she kept her hands tightly clasped together in front of her. Refusing to move. She didn't want to enter the tent. She was scared of what she might see... Xiao took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Hesitantly, she reached out a hand towards the tent opening. Her fingers brushed against the fabric and she pulled her hand back in fear. She closed her eyes again, taking another deep breath. Nothing bad would be on the other side. Only Zhou Yu, her husband. Hard at work trying to tie up loose ends so that they could all return home to Jian Ye. Xiao opened her eyes and reached her hand back out and grasped the fabric. Sighing, she pulled it back and looked inside the tent. Scrolls lay messily upon a makeshift desk. Bloodstained clothes and weapons lay messily in a corner and in the other corner was a cot. With a worn out Zhou Yu laying fast asleep upon it. Xiao made her way quietly into the tent and looked down at her husbands sleeping face, frowning. His face was twisted in a troubled expression. Heavy bags were under his eyes, making his face appear paler than it actually was. Xiao took a shaky breath. He was fine, it was just stress. Zhuge Liang had been getting on his nerves since he arrived. All would be fine as soon as Shu leaved and then everything would return to normal. Xiao put her hand to her chest, trying to calm her pounding heart. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. All would be fine, everything would be fine.

* * *

The ride back to Jian Ye was long and boring. Normally, Shang Xiang would be atop her horse with the rest of the army. Enjoying the passing scenery and the idle chit-chat. But no, due to her damned injury, she was stuck riding in a cart. Meaning, that she was blocked off from communication with anyone else. And the inside of the cart could only be appealing to looks at so few times. Although she wasn't alone in the cart, her ride buddy was sleeping too much to make him interesting. Shang Xiang looked over at the sleeping Ling Tong. Looking over the bruises, cuts and bandages that currently covered his finely sculptured body... I mean body. Shang Xiang shook her head and turned to look out the pathetic excuse for a window. Not only was it tiny, but a makeshift curtain covered it also. Though the bumping of the cart moved it around a bit. Allowing the sunlight to shine in for brief periods of time. The cart jerked violently on the road and Shang Xiang held her aching right side. Damn that Xiahou Dun. Shang Xiang growled and tried to lay back down as comfortably as possible. But the constant jerking of the cart made that pretty much impossible. Not to mention it was making her feel sick as well. She envied Tong a little for been able to sleep through this tortuous ride. But then again, she didn't sustain as many injuries as Tong did, and she certainly didn't envy him for that. She closed her eyes and shifted her position slightly, praying that sleep would overcome her.

* * *

Ling Tong's eyes fluttered open. His head was pounding, his body ached. But, at least the wounds he had earned in the battle had become a dull pain. How much time had passed? The last thing he remembered was Zhen Ji and Zhang He's faces twisted in anger as they glared down at him. Then bells, the sound of bells... Then nothing, just darkness... But the bells... Gan Ning? Could Gan Ning, the man who killed his father, have saved him...? Tong shook his weary head slowly. It couldn't have... Could it? Tong looked around the dark room, trying to figure out where he was. The room, luckily, was familiar to him. He was back in his bedroom, back in Jian Ye. He was back home... But for how long? How couldn't remember the journey at all... And it would have taken them about a week to return... And what about everyone else? Are they all alright? Did anyone else get hurt, or was he the only one? Tong closed his tired eyes. There was no point worrying about it now. There was no way he could know anything right now. He would have to wait, wait for someone to come, then ask them. Then he would know, only then would he have the answers he seeks. But until then, he would have to be patient. There was no point worrying about it now. There was just no point.

* * *

Zhou Yu strained his tired eyes, trying to read the scroll in front of him. The only light in the room came from the flickering candle on the desk in front of him. The rest of the room was covered in darkness. He knew that he should have gone to bed hours ago. Xiao had pleaded him to have an early night tonight. So much for that...

_'Yuie, are you in here?'_

_Zhou Yu turned from his desk to look at the small obviously worried Xiao Qiao. _

_'Xiao, what is it?' Yu asked, worry evident in his voice._

_Xiao's eyes were downcast, her hands fiddling with the hem of her shirt, as she approached him somewhat cautiously. Yu's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, as he watched his wife slowly approach him. What was wrong? What had her so worried, so afraid? So scared to approach him and talk freely with him aa she usually does... What was wrong? Xiao stopped a few feet in front of him refusing to look up at him. She bit her bottom lip as her hands tightly clutched the hem of her shirt. _

_'Xiao?'_

_Yu moved closer to he, reaching out a hand. He cupped the side of her face, gently turning her head to look at him._

_'Xiao...what's wrong?' Yu asked, his eyes scanning her face. _

_Unshed tears brimmed the edges of Xiao's eyes. She opened her mouth, drawing in a shaky breath. 'I... I just wanted to asked you to..to...'_

_She paused, biting her lip again. _

_'To what Xiao? You know you can ask me anything.'_

_Xiao sighed and took his hands in her small ones. _

_'Please, please don't stay up late tonight. You've been so tired lately. It's not good for you!'_

_Yu sighed. 'Xiao, I have work to do. I'm sorry that I haven't been coming to bed earlier, but I have to get it done. There's no one else to do it.'_

_Xiao frowned at him, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. _

_'There are plenty of people that could do it!' She cried. 'What about Meng, or even Xun! You can't be the only one!'_

_'Xiao, I'm sorry. But Lord Sun Quan assigned this task to me and it has to be done quickly.'_

_'But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't get any sleep!' Xiao cried. 'You need your rest! I'm sick of watching you walking around with black circles around your eyes like a panda! You need rest! What if you get too tired and then something bad happens? I don't want anything bad happening to you!'_

_Yu pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her small frame and hugging her tightly. _

_'I'm sorry my sweet.' He said, kissing the top of her head. 'I understand that you're worried. I am so sorry for making you. I will come to bed early tonight, I promise.'_

_Xiao pulled away from him slightly, smiling up at him in relief. Her cheeks wet with tears._

_'Thank you.'_

Yu rested his head in his hands. He broke his promise to her. But, he could still go to bed now. Slowly, he stood up from his chair and blew out the candle. Sighing he begun walking towards the study door. Yu groaned and clutched his head as the world around him started spinning. He fell to his knees, still clutching his head. Hoping his world would return to normal. He took deep shaky breaths, slowly raising back to his feet. What was that? Probably...hopefully nothing... Sleep, he just needed sleep. Yu sighed as he walked to the door and exited his study. Xiao was right, he needed more rest.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think please, and let me know if there are any mistakes that I haven't picked up on :)**

**Anyway, I got to get back to studying/my assignments. Fun... -_-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey whoevers still bothering to read this. Sorry about the long wait, but I'm officially on holidays, so hopefully I'll be able to update more :D assuming I'm not going to be distracted by things, like playing Dynasty Warriors... I finally bought number 7, so I've been having fun on that XD**

**Anywho, hope you enjoy this update. It's not the longest chapter I've written, but it's better then nothing and the story's (slowly) working towards a majorish part of the story, so... yay? Well... enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

He didn't listen to her.

_'You need your rest! I'm sick of watching you walking around with black circles around your eyes like a panda! You need rest! What if you get too tired and then something bad happens? I don't want anything bad happening to you!'_

_'I'm sorry my sweet.' He had said, kissing the top of her head. 'I understand that you're worried. I am so sorry for making you. I will come to bed early tonight, I promise.'_

He had even promised her that he would come to bed early that night. She had lain awake in bed, waiting for him to come, expecting that she'd only have to wait an hour before he joined her in bed. But she waited longer than that, so much longer… She had stayed awake, refusing to sleep until she felt the warmth of his body in the bed beside her. But for so long, for so long the other side of the bed felt cold. Echoing the loneliness she felt, the loneliness she didn't want to feel. He didn't realise that she was awake when he finally came; it was too dark to tell. She had heard the words '_I'm so sorry Xiao_' pass his lips in a whisper. But he didn't know that she had heard it, her back was turned to him. She had finally felt his body weight on the bed, his body heat finally warming his side of the bed. He had quickly fallen asleep, his exhaustion taking over him. She remembered a time when she would fall asleep to sound of his breathing, soothing her. That time seemed so long ago. His breathing didn't soothe her that night, not like it used too. She barely felt his presence that night, she felt cold despite his radiating body heat and the warmth from her blankets. All she felt was the loneliness that engulfed her during the long days and nights without him. She finally had what she wanted, him with her. But it still wasn't what she wanted. His back was to her, he wasn't holding her in her arms like he used too. He didn't kiss the top of her head, telling her goodnight and that he loved her when he climbed into the bed. He used to do that, and then she would smile in her sleep, subconsciously knowing that he was there with her. But not tonight, she didn't smile tonight at his presence. All her lips did was part in a shuddering sob, as the tears began rolling down her face.

* * *

It hurt to do anything, even breathe. Ling Tong was beginning to wish that he didn't wake up at all. He hated feeling so useless, he could barely do anything. It felt like he couldn't do anything at all. That he was pretty much a big baby, nothing more than a burden on everyone. Of course his friends didn't really mind, after all, what are friends for? Although Shang Xiang of course had fun relentlessly teasing him about been bedridden while she could do whatever she wanted. He felt grateful to Gan Ning when he whispered to him that she was just annoyed that Sun Quan wasn't letting her anywhere near the weapons or the training grounds. That made him feel a little better, but it wasn't much and the joy he felt from it died as quickly as it had come.

Now, he spent his days lying in bed while everyone else, minus Shang Xiang; went about their usual daily routine. He resented them for that. Although they did go out of their way to visit him, he still resented them. Resented them for the fact that they could leave whenever they felt like it and he was stuck in his stuffy bedroom. His only escape was sleep. Whenever sleep overcame him, his dreams were able to take him away from his current miserable state to somewhere happier. Until he awoke again and realised that he was still a miserable lump confined to his mattress. A miserable aching lump that complained to anyone that was close enough to hear him. A miserable aching lump that failed to realise his complaining was making the servants come near him less and less as time went slowly by.

Tong sighed, realising how boring babies or really elderly person's life is. Although he wasn't taking in account the fact that babies wouldn't know any different and a really elderly person might not remember any different. If they weren't senile enough to realise that they were in their golden years and the 'good old days' they had commonly recalled a few years prior were completely over. The officers of Shu would take that last bit into account with Huang Zhong around and all… But of course Ling Tong wouldn't. He was too busy feeling sorry himself to think every passing thought over.

He flinched when he door suddenly slammed open and Shang Xiang stomped into the room.

'Are seriously unable to enter my room without sounding like a herd of wild elephants escaped from Nan Zhong?' Tong asked, holding his thumping head.

Shang Xiang frowned at him, but otherwise ignored his question.

'I swear, you look more miserable every time I come to visit you.' She commented, plopping down on the bed beside him.

'I'm dying.' Tong groaned.

'No you're not.' Shang Xiang said, rolling her eyes at his antics.

'Yes I am.' He snapped. 'I'm dying a slow horrible death from the incurable disease known as boredom.'

Shang Xiang smirked and rolled her eyes again. 'Been bored is not going to kill you moron. And besides, you're not the only one that's bored.'

'At least you're not confined to one room.'

'True, but being banned from going anywhere near the weapons or training grounds is still pretty bad.'

'That's just one area of the castle! I'm banned from everywhere that's not this bed! I am sick of being hand washed by servants and I am sick of peeing in a pot!'

'Ewww, did you have to mention that last part?' Shang Xiang asked, her face scrunching up in disgust.

'Yes I did, it's a vital part of why I'm miserable. Also, the servants that wash me… they're not always women! I don't want to be touched that way by other men!' Tong cried.

Shang Xiang giggled. 'I'm sure you enjoy it more than you're letting on.'

'I do not! I only enjoy it when the women do it, as long as they're hot and not too old or young.' Tong snapped, glaring at her.

'Lighten up, I'm just teasing.' She said, chuckling.

Tong stop glaring at her, but continued to glare. 'You're mean to me.'

'Everyone's mean to you Tong. You really should get over it.'

'Go away.' He snapped.

'Aww, is wittle Tongy getting angry? Does wittle Tongy want me to leave so he can have his afternoon nap.'

'Don't call me wittle Tongy! Now go away you… you annoying person!'

'Annoying person? Is that really the best insult you can come up with?' Shang Xiang asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Tong deepened his frown at her. 'Shut up, now if you can't be nice to me, then go away.'

Shang Xiang rolled her eyes. 'Oh yes, the poor wittle injured man. No one can be nice to me! Oh woe is me, I'm Ling freaking Tong.' Shang Xiang cried dramatically, throwing her arm over her forehead and rolling her eyes.

'Leave.'

'Make me.' Shang Xiang smirked.

Tong glared at her. 'You're cruel.'

'And you're a drama queen.'

'Am not, and I think you mean king!' He snapped.

'No, I mean queen. There's no such thing as a drama king.'

Tong sighed. 'Why are you so annoying!'

'Admit it; me coming to visit you is the highlight of your day.'

'I think not.'

'I think so.' Shang Xiang smirked.

Tong sighed again.

* * *

'Zhou Yu, are all the preparations in place?' Sun Quan asked.

'Yes my lord. All the terms have been drawn up and finalised, all we need to do now is take them to Shu and discuss them with Liu Bei.'

'Very good Zhou Yu, you have done well.'

'Thank you my lord. Who do you want to send to Shu?'

'You shall go, take Lu Meng and Huang Gai with you. I want you three to be ready to leave as soon as possible.'

Zhou Yu nodded and bowed. 'Yes my lord, I will inform Lu Meng and Huang Gai or your decision and we shall prepare to leave for Shu immediately.'

'Excellent, have a safe journey Zhou Yu. I await your return.'

Zhou Yu nodded and bowed again, taking his leave. He walked out of the room and sighed.

'I'm sorry Xiao, but orders are orders and I must obey.' He whispered, hanging his head in shame.

* * *

**Naughty naughty Yu, not listening to Xiao :(**

**Well, I'm pretty sure you've all worked what Quan and Yu are up too by now. Even if you haven't, you should find out in the next chapter or so :)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed that chapter, and hopefully the next update won't take too long. If you feel like you've waited too long, don't hesitate to message me and give me a kick up the ass to get moving, or writing... :)**


End file.
